Chapter 05 - Connected Hearts, Resonance of Souls
Chapter 05：Connected Hearts, Resonance of Souls (結びつく心,響きあう魂 – Crossing Hearts) Summary: '''The Crimson Chain is help a group of criminals to kidnap some Maetropa beast to sell them as slaves in the back market. However, The Silvalier refuse to help right away since beasts are only considered as “things” by them, so a minimum of attention is given to the case. Until Ruelly is witness of their acts while she tries to help a tiny beast called Primo, being taken her as hostage. ---- ''■ターミナルストリート' '(Terminal Core)' *Talk： Boy - Trotto ■'警察騎士団・セイヴァール分隊' '(Silvalier – Savorle Branch)' *Talk： Silvalier - Mitsuki ■'繁華街・セイヴァールアベニュー (Downtown – Savorle Avenue) ' *Talk： Waitress Paina ■'召喚師通り' '(Summoner Street)' *Talk： Summoner - Irma *Talk： Monoeyen Chief ■'鍛冶師街' '(Blacksmith Street)' *Talk： Engineer - Lorkas ■'セイヴァール響界学園 (Savorle Resonance School)' '' *Talk： Student - Mimii ''■異世界調停機構・本部'' (Eucross – HQ)''' *Talk： Manager *Talk： Cyda ''■警察騎士団・セイヴァール分隊'' ''(Silvalier – Savorle Branch)' *Talk： Abert 郊外へ (to the city outskirts) ''■'ロレイラル特区・アルトリクス'' (Loreilal district – Altrix)''' *Talk： Machine Soldier - Golem ''■シルターン特区・風雷郷'' ''(Silturn district – Fuurai Town)' *Talk： Youkai Summon - Shishikoma ''■サプレス特区・水晶の森'' (Sapureth district – Crystal Forest)''' *Talk： Angel - Ariel ''■メイトルパ特区・ヴェルディアの町'' ''(Maetropa district – Verdia City)' *Talk： Protagonist (EVENT) *Talk：Kauvur Clan - Mors *Exela has a special defence called Physical Barrier, she nulls any physical damage below 45. *Veloce has a Magic Barrier, it nulls Magical damage below 60. *Both can use a cross ranged magical attack called Chaos★Live. It’s pretty powerful so watch out . *Be careful to not let your units next to each others so they don’t become a easy target for they Chaos★Live. *Note that the Extra Brave is to defeat them in the same turn, not in the same time, with the same attack. This would be pretty impossible in this point of the game anyway. *If you defeat Tete (to the right of Exela and Veloce) he becomes a Summon Cluster. *Here is a very nesty strategy: Defeat Exela before Veloce. If you do so, Veloce will not attack and will only move a little every turn. There is a very (technical) good reason for this that gets clear later in the game. ---- '■'メイトルパ特区・ヴェルディアの町' '(Maetropa district – Verdia City)' *Talk： Protagonist（ EVENT ） *Ruelly is not a very good character at first, but you can easily do her Extra Brave with the enemies right next to your party. They are weak and Ruelly can even defeat two at the same time with her spear (clearing other brave) *The Other Brave clear is to defeat Atosh and it’s a pretty nesty task! He is very tough and physical attacks will do almost no harm to him, but it’s possible to defeat him with the Brave level! Use only magic attacks against him and don’t attack or go near him until you have defeat a considerable number of enemies, doing this he will probably do nothing until he is hited for the first time. *Once again Veloce and Exela use their unfair barriers. However, remember to use that cheater strategy from the last battle and the remaining Veloce will be a joke for the rest of the battle. If you leave her for last you can take your time defeating Atosh while she does nothing but watch. '■'Night Talk''' ' *Cross *Yeng-hua *Abert *Calis *Souken *Cyda *Ruelly '■Secret Characters' & Secret Scene ' Remember to choose Cyda during the Night Talk this time (if you didn’t do it before). This will unlock a special scene right after this chapter. This is also a necessary condition to unlock Veloce&Exela as playable characters. It’s worth it! To Chapter 04 To Chapter 06 Category:Walkthrough Category:Summon Night 5 Walkthrough